


Make Your Mark (On My Heart)

by technopat3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biology, Bottom Clark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Clark, Oral Sex, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: Clark always thought he was an Alpha, then he thought no Alpha would want him.Bruce wants to prove otherwise.





	Make Your Mark (On My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the Superbat Big Bang, huge thanks to everyone especially to the fantastic artist ireallyshouldbedrawing, check out their amazing art and Tumblr! Enjoy!

Clark always thought he was going to be an Alpha, his heightened senses and strength had manifested before he presented, so when he did present and go into heat, it was a shock to him and his parents. It wasn’t until he found out about his alien heritage that his orientation had context. However being an omega and a yellow sun charged Kryptonian did have its disadvantages, Alphas don’t like not being able to mark their mates. He couldn't even get a scratch, and he couldn’t get a bond mark. He couldn’t tell people the reason was because he was a super powered alien, eventually most people got fed up with trying to mark him and gave up. 

When he started dating Bruce, Clark was scared. Bruce was very possessive and Clark worried that he would give up on him like all the rest. Right now they were making out on the bed in Bruce’s master bed room, both their shirts discarded. They had returned from their date tonight, Bruce, yet again, treating Clark to a nice dinner at another expensive restaurant. Clark had been incredibly impatient, horny all day and itching to return home.

“Clark!” Bruce growled, running his hands all over the Kryptonian’s skin. “You smell so good! Want you to smell like me!”

This took Clark out of the moment. He knew Bruce wanted this, and it pained Clark that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill Bruce’s wishes.

Bruce sensed Clark’s distress and brought his face to Clark’s neck and began nuzzling his glands. This calmed Clark and Bruce began to kiss up and down his neck. He began sucking on his gland, sending Clark into a frenzy, moaning and squeezing Bruce. 

“Bruce!” Clark cried out. Bruce chuckled as he continued suckling at Clark’s neck. After a little Clark broke it off and kissed down Bruce’s chest and abs, until reaching the clasp of Bruce’s belt. Clark grabbed the leather with his teeth and undid the belt. 

“Oh ho ho…” Bruce groaned.

“You like it?” Clark asked tantalizingly.

“Oh, yeah!” Bruce chuckled as Clark undid Bruce’s zipper and unbuttoned his Bruce’s pants. Clark pulled the waistband of Bruce’s boxers down and Bruce’s throbbing member sprang free. Clark was taken aback, Bruce’s Alpha cock was staring him in the eye, his thick girth and long length intimidated Clark, and it was only at half mast. 

“Peak of human physicality and mentality.” Clark chuckled, quoting a line from an article he read about the Batman before meeting Bruce. 

“Damn right! I’m the goddamn Batma-” Bruce was cut off by the feeling of Clark taking him in his mouth. Clark, ever the king of body heat, was no different in his mouth. His lips felt like heaven, but nothing compared to what Clark was doing with his tongue, he ran the tip of it along his slit and down the shaft. “Aw fuck!” Bruce screamed. “Yeah, Clark, feel so good.” Bruce ran his hand through the Omega’s soft black hair. Clark picked up his speed, bobbing his head up and down, loving the taste of Bruce in his mouth. Clark pulled down his pants and began to stroke his own member, without letting Bruce fall out of his mouth. 

“Oh my god, you’re amazing, ah! Don’t stop! Fucking shit, so good, so fucking good!” Bruce yelled. Clark smirked as he let Bruce fall out his mouth, only to chase him again like dogs chasing his tail. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Bruce said as he pulled out, but Clark groaned in disagreement, and kept Bruce in his mouth as Bruce shot his load in Clark’s mouth, Clark swallowing the salty fluid. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Bruce groaned as he exhaled in exhaustion. He then pulled himself up and brought Clark's lips to his own, and began to jack Clark off. Clark moaned into his lips. Bruce jerked him ferociously, sending Clark in a frenzy, squiring with pleasure. 

“Ah, ah!” Clark moaned.

“Say my name!” Bruce whispered lowly.

“Bruce, Bruce!” Clark yelled as he came, splattering his ejaculate over the two of their stomachs.

“That was amazing.” Clark murmured as he brought the silk sheets up to cover their bodies.

“Agreed.” Bruce said as he brought Clark closer to him, bring the Omega’s head in between his shoulder and neck. “Definitely amazing.” 

 

Clark arrived late to the League meeting the next day, having to get back to his apartment to get his suit after spending the night at Wayne Manor.

“Superman.” Diana greeted him as he entered the Watchtower conference room. She was there along with Bruce, Arthur, Victor, Barry, and J’onn. 

“Sorry I’m late, slept in late.” Clark lied. Clark saw Bruce’s hard knit frown unfurl a second with a smirk, only to return to his usual frown. Clark enjoyed the fact that he was one of the only people that could pull Bruce out of the Batman persona, even if for just a few seconds. 

“So, what we’re we discussing?” Clark asked as he sat down.

 

“Superman.” Bruce called as he chased after Clark. 

“Hey B.” Clark responded. Clark would have flirted, still feeling high after the amazing night they had last night, but Bruce sounded serious.

“Meet me in the fortress in 20 minutes. I need to discuss something with you. It is urgent.” 

Clark got giddy. He was again, honry all day, and despite to be with Bruce. Bruce did this, he made up excuses when around other Leaguers so no one would find out about their relationship. Bruce fizzled away as the Watchtower teleporter brought him back to the Batcave. As soon as Bruce had dematerialized, Clark burst out of the watchtower and headed to the Fortress, getting there in milliseconds, his excitement over taking him. 

Seconds felt like years as he awaited for Bruce to arrive, so he decided to reread some of his old diary entries. 

October 24  
Entry 1  
Perry got mad at me again for another dumb sports article, I shouldn’t even be writing those, I’m an investigative journalist not a sports writer. God he makes me so angry sometimes and only chews me out.

November 3  
Entry 1  
Bruce came into the office today, and helped me with Perry, and got back on the articles I should be working on. It was so nice of him to do that.

November 16  
Entry 1  
Bruce gave me the latest Wayne Tech phone today, he complained that any self respecting journalist should have a phone that could write and take photos. His number was preinstalled, and not just his office line or anything, his personal, straight to Bruce phone number. It was really sweet. I hadn't had his number before.

November 30  
Entry 1  
I’m probably not going to make rent, and my land lord will probably evict me if I don’t. I could ask Perry for an advance on my paycheck but I don’t think he would.

December 1  
Entry 1  
So, as it turns out, my landlord is actually just a representative of… Wayne Enterprises, so Bruce owns the building I live in, and he forgave me a year of rent. He said that it was purely team based, can’t have a homeless Superman, that keeping up a secret identity is important. But, year? That’s a lot, well, for me at least. Not him. He could drop a year’s worth of my rent on the ground and keep walking.

December 6  
Entry 1  
Bruce just punched an alpha. We were at the same press event, something the Martha Wayne foundation had done, and Perry sent me to cover it. I was standing by the bar and I heard a punch and turned to see an alpha laid out on the floor and Bruce standing over her. What the hell was Bruce thinking? What was that woman doing that could have caused Bruce so much anger?

December 11  
Entry 1  
I saw Bruce naked… I didn’t mean to, but it happened. I arrived in the Batcave to meet with him about weird financial disclosures for LexCorp and I needed to pee, and everything in the Batcave is lead lined and I wasn’t listening and I just opened the door to the bathroom and there was Bruce, Full Monty. I mean, Bruce is a colleague and a friend, a teammate, brother-in-arms. But, Jesus Christ, I knew he was in good shape, being Batman and all, but DAMN, He is shredded, and it isn’t gross like weird body builder, it is nice, comforting even. And his…you know, it was nice. I’ll leave it at that. I wish I could forget it ever happened, I can still see the color in my cheeks from embarrassment. But that damn eidetic memory. I saw Bruce and I got flustered, he didn’t react, and I flew out of there so fast… I can’t think of a good simile. 

Entry 2  
Bruce was fine with it. I got over my shame after two hours and returned to the Batcave and I begged him for forgiveness. He got that it was an accident, and just told me to forget about it.. I don’t know how he is so relaxed with it. 

December 25  
Entry 1  
Bruce got me a watch. For Christmas, I mean. It is expensive, very expensive. It is made of platinum and the crown is 20 carat diamond. I feel really bad, all I got him was a warm Batman undershirt. I know Bruce gets cold during patrols during the winter. He said he liked it, but, it was like twenty bucks, and I think that watch was upwards of 5,000 dollars. He also got me contact lenses, but that is just a little joke he plays every year. For someone as stoic as Batman, he has great inside jokes.

December 31  
Entry 1  
Bruce got sent flowers to me for New Year’s Eve, granted he sent them to every League member. I don't know why he chose flowers, sometimes he confuses me.

Entry 2  
So everyone else got hydrangeas, and I got roses, Bruce thought it was just a clerical error, but I don’t believe him. I don’t know, not that it’s a big deal, right? I’m so confused, I think he likes me. I hope he likes me. I need him to like me. If not, after everything he’s done for the last couple months, I’m gonna fly into the sun.

January 1  
Entry 1  
He kissed me… Bruce kissed me. At midnight, he was talking to J’onn I was standing next near them, just watch the TV as they counted down. When they reached two Bruce grabbed me, turned me around, and looked me in the eyes and winked. And when the clock struck midnight he kissed me. He broke it off after a second or two. He wasn’t uncomfortable, he just slugged an arm around my shoulder and wished me a Happy New Year. I guess it was just platonic, just friendly.

Entry 2  
So it wasn’t platonic. I was taking off my suit at home and found something on my shoulder. It was a small price of scotch tape with a small note barely written on it from Bruce. He told me to meet him an hour from then in the cave. When I arrived he was kneeling on the ground, in a tux, with a necklace. It isn’t very fancy, just a silver chain with a single sapphire attached to it. The exact same color as my eyes.

Dammit, this wasn’t helping, all of these were just when Bruce was courting him, and how it took him forever to find out. He was so oblivious to it. But now he and Bruce were together, and rereading Bruce’s courting of him only makes him want him more. 

Clark rocked back in forth in his chair, fiddling with the necklace, twirling it his finger, touching it to his lips. As he played with it, he noticed a mark in the sapphire, Clark worried that it was a scratch, that there was something broken, he then realized that it wasn’t a scratch, and he used his telescopic vision to see it was actually the Wayne family crest, small enough that no other person would be able to see it without a microscope, but Bruce would always know it was there, marking Clark as his in some way. God Bruce loved to put his name on his stuff. Clark guessed that made him Bruce’s, Clark squired giddily, loving the idea that Bruce thought of him that way.

Clark started to feel hot, more hot than his normal body heat, despite being in the arctic, and he started to get antsy, it had only been twelve minutes, little less than half way to go, he told himself.

Finally Bruce arrived, twenty minutes exactly. Clark rushed towards him, pressing a kiss between on his lips.

“Clark,” Bruce said, struggling to be freed from the Kyrptonian’s grasp. “Clark, stop.” 

Clark sat down in defeat. “Huh? Why, I thought you wanted to…” Clark trailed off, defeated.

“No, I need to talk to you. Have you looked in a mirror this morning?” Bruce asked.

“No?” Clark responded puzzled, “I mean, I brushed my hair this morning but besides that, no.”

“Well, look.” Clark turned to a mirror on the wall in the fortress, he was confused for a second, until he noticed a brown mark just above the collar of his suit. He brought the suit down a little bit to notice a full blown hickey on his gland. “Yeah, a hickey, so what?”

“Clark, you don’t get hickeys. You don’t get cuts, you don’t get anything. How did you get a hickey? Did you drain yourself, red sun radiation, kryptonite?”

“No, I only saved a few cats yesterday.” That wasn’t true, but was just an expression he used to say his day as Superman was mundane, no super villains, just general crime and the such.

“Then how did you get a hickey?” Bruce pressed, angry concern in his voice.

“You! Obviously.” Bruce was clearly tired of his shit. “Shouldn’t you be happy? You’re definetly the possessive type.”

“Are you kidding me, this feels great, but I am very concerned as well. Part of me is concerned that you are deteriorating or something, but the other part of me is cheering, saying I’m the Alpha that marked Superman! … That’s it, Alpha! Computer!”

“Yes Bruce Wayne.” The mechanical voice said.

“Give me a summary of Kryptonian Caste biology.”

“Kryptonians has castes identical to humans, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Before Kryptonians became scientific beings, the caste system was strict and binding, and their biology reflected it. One of these reflections was Omega’s bodies submit to Alpha mates or Alphas they desire.”

“But human omega’s do that too.” Clark stated confused.

“True, however, instead of just phycological effects, their bodies will conform to their Alpha’s desires, although there are no studies on yellow sun charged Kryptonians, it seems that the Kal-El’s body is returning to prehistoric Kryptonian ways and allowing his body to be marked.” 

“So if I tried to create a bond mark with Clark, it would stay.” Bruce asked curiously. 

“Yes. Because of Kal-El’s desire to bond with you, it is likely that you could create a permanent bond mark. Just like how Kal-El’s heat is starting three weeks early, because he wishes to bond and have a pack and pups with you.”

“Clark’s in heat?” Bruce asked shocked.

“Yes, Kal-El is in preheat and has been since yesterday, the full heat should begin in roughly 2.7 Earth hours.

“So Bruce can claim me?” Clark asked scared.

“Yes Kal-El.” The computer said stoically.

“Thank you, computer.” Bruce said tacitly.

“Yes Bruce Wayne.” And with that the computer shut off.

Clark sat down on the ground, his head in his hands. He slowly started to rock. He hadn’t been this scared since he first developed his super senses. Bruce slowly sat down next to him, taking off his cowl. Bruce in the Batsuit but with the cowl off always comforted Clark, weirdly. Bruce didn’t know this, but the sight of both Bruce and Batman at the same time was a nice sight, showing some of the many facets of Bruce Wayne.

“Do you want to tell me what you’re thinking? What you’re feeling?”

“I’m scared, what happens if… if we fight, like not a domestic fight, like Batman and Superman, what if we fight, and I can’t do anything to… I mean not that you’d be… I just…and what if there is another person, that I… ‘desired’ and it was a trap. Not that I want to end what we have but like… And this heat thing? What if just my desire of you is enough to cause me to go into heat in the middle of a battle with Darkseid? Bruce, don’t you realize, this is a ticking time bomb. I mean I still want to be with you but… how do we deal with this?”

“We will deal with it together. We can figure this out. This doesn’t have to be a big deal if we don’t let it.” 

The warmth of Bruce’s body heat comforted Clark, along with his words, and Clark leaned his head on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Together.” Clark repeated, feeling sleepy, the preheat making him tired, and soon the full fledged heat would hit.

“Come on, Superman.” Bruce said, trying to rouse Clark, “Let’s get you back to your apartment, the one I pay the bills for. I don’t think you want to spend your heat in the fortress.”

“No I don’t.” Clark said agreeing. “I want to spend it with you.”

Bruce was shocked. He left stood up and paced forward a little. Then, turning back to Clark, he said: “No, Clark. That’s the heat talking. We haven’t even had sex, well, penetration. I don’t think we are ready for heat sex.”

“Yes we are. Bruce, I love you, I’ve loved you for a long time. And I think you have too. And this whole heat, it’s because I want you. So please. I need you.” Clark whined, crawling towards Bruce, half out of desperation, half out of attempted seduction.

Conflicted, the Alpha turned around. Part of him wanted to. Wanted to take Clark, claim him, mark him as his own, pump him full of his seed and pups. That was the vigilante, the fighter, the flirter, the former play boy. But the detective, the business man, the calculating man, he didn’t. He knew he was wrong. He knew he had enough children, he knew Clark deserved better than someone as emotionally broken as him. But all of him agreed on one thing, that he loved Clark, and wanted to do everything for him, but this seemed like taking advantage of him.

Clark turned around kneeling and took his hand and kissed it. “Please Alpha.” He begged.

 

Fuck.

That was it. Bruce snapped. He scooped Clark up, easily carrying the smaller man.

“Computer! Contact watchtower teleporter. Bring us to Wayne Manor.”

“Yes Bruce Wayne.” The computer said. After a second, Bruce felt the fizzling feeling for the teleporter as his vision was engulfed in a gold light.

They arrived right outside the Manor. Bruce kicked open the door, still holding Clark bridal style, and began to climb the stairs. 

On their way to the master bedroom, the pair passed Alfred, who said nothing but gave a graceful smile and nod, before his face broke into a huge grin as soon as he was out of their sight lines. 

Bruce lay Clark down on his bed in the master bedroom. He slowly stripped off the Superman suit, and let his hands roam and fondle the piece of art body placed in front of him. He laced kisses down his entire body, until he reached his cock. Clark was pretty hung, for an omega at least. Most Alphas don’t like large omega cocks, especially male Alphas. Bruce, however, liked to. It was enticing, just like the rest of Clark’s chiseled body. Clark was not the normal twink omega, the ones that Alphas felt like they could dominate. Bruce didn’t like twink omegas, he was Batman, it made his self conscious, worried he would hurt them. But Clark wasn’t fragile, Clark was stronger than he was, and Bruce, Bruce liked it. He still wanted to dominate him, but he wasn’t worried about doing it.

He took Clark’s cock and began stroking it, bringing it to life, Clark moaning into every touch. Bruce grinned, loving the fact that he could elicit these noises from the omega. 

“You love this, don’t you. You love my touch. I can tell.” Bruce smirked, Clark could only moan lowly in response. “I love you, I love you like this, love your body. I love everything about you Clark..”

“Why… ah! Why so romantic…right now?”

“You make me want to be romantic all the time, you deserve it. I want to always be romantic with you, even when I am stroking your cock.”

Clark moaned in ecstasy, the combination of emotional and physical intimacy driving him crazy. “Please, ah, suck… please suck my…”

“Cock?” Bruce asked smugly.

Clark nodded

“Anything for you my dear.” Bruce said confidently, but internally he screamed.  
He had never sucked dick, the omegas he normally slept with never asked him, and Bruce never took it upon himself to initiate the act. Bruce gulped, and then slowly lowered his head onto Clark’s cock. He felts his lips stretch around Clark’s member. The intrusion felt odd, but he enjoyed it, and Bruce quickly began to increase his pace. He swirled his tongue around Clark’s dick like a lollipop. He lapped at it like a dog chasing a bone. 

“Bruce…Bruce!” Clark whined. God, Bruce was hard as a rock, rubbing his crotch against the side of the bed for friction while pleasuring Clark. “I’m gonna cum!”

Bruce took Clark out of his mouth, but continued to jack him off as he spoke. “Come in my mouth, my sweet omega. Do it.” With Bruce’s words ringing in his ears, Clark shot his load into Bruce’s mouth, Bruce’s tongue licking it clean, swallowing all the seed he could.

“Oh god, that was amazing.” Clark said as he lied down, he felt like jello, unable to move, the heat rising. Bruce stripped himself of the Batsuit and slithered up next to him, rubbing his back. Bruce kissed his shoulder as he rubbed and Clark started to feel Bruce’s boner rub against his ass. “Knot me? Please knot me!” Clark begged in a sultry manor, the heat taking full effect..

Bruce growled in reprobate as response. “I’m going to mark you, claim you, show the world your mine.”

“Yours. I’m yours.” Clark whined.

“Yeah you are. You are mine. So beautiful like this, begging for me. I’m gonna make you feel so good, show you how much I love you, how much I want you, no, need you.”

“Yes please.”

“Alright then, hands and knees.” Bruce commanded.

Bruce climbed to his knees as Clark positioned his ass to face Bruce, hole ready and dripping with his slick. Bruce licked his lips and dug his face in between Clark’s warm asscheeks and lapped at Clark’s hole. 

“Oh, oh! Bruce!” Clark squirmed, the sensation sending him into overdrive. Bruce chuckled as he continued to eat Clark out. 

Finally, Bruce couldn’t wait any longer, the pre-cum leaking out of his dick a constant reminder. “You ready, my lovely Omega?”

“Yes! Yes! Knot me, knock me up! Make me yours!” With that, Bruce slammed into Clark, both men yelling in pleasure. “Harder, fuck me harder!” Bruce complied, ramping up his speed with all his strength. He’d never felt this good before, no sex had been like this before. Like losing his virginity all over again. The wetness and tightness of Clark’s hole was driving him crazy, his orgasm already building fast. Then it hit him, the smell, the smell that was exuding from Clark’s glands. He look Clark’s shoulder and saw the glands, calling to him, begging him to bite down, change his scent, mark his skin. Show the whole world Clark was his.

“Do it.” Clark said, reading Bruce’s mind. “Claim me.” Bruce leaned over to Clark’s glands, kissing it, licking it.

“Ready?” Bruce whispered, nipping at Clark’s ear

“Ready.” Clark confirmed. 

Bruce bit down, his teeth sinking into the gland. The scent filling his nostrils and mouth as their scents mixed together. Bruce and Clark came simultaneously, Bruce’s seed gushing into Clark’s waiting hole, while Clark’s clear cum splattered all over the bed. Bruce’s knot began to expand, and soon locked into place, keeping the pair together. 

Bruce gathered Clark, collecting him in his arms, pulling him close.

“That was amazing, mate.” Bruce said tentatively .

“It was, mate.” Clark agreed, sleeply.

Clark dozed off, and after thirty-ish minutes, Bruce’s knot deflated. After pulling out, Bruce snuck out of the bed and bedroom, he wanted to stay, to cuddle with is new mate, but right now he had something to take care of.

 

Dick sauntered out of his room, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Sure it was 11 o’clock in the morning, but better late than never. And he had a late patrol last night so. On his way down he smelled something that smelled like sex coming from Bruce’s room, but he didn’t pay much mind to it.

When Dick arrived in the kitchen he found his brothers sitting in the breakfast nook, and Alfred flipping pancakes over a girdle on the stove. 

“Morning.” Dick called out.

“Morning,” they chimed in rough unison. 

Dick sat down in his usual seat and Alfred soon placed his plate in front of him.

“Nice of you to finally join us Master Richard.” Alfred said professionally, but with his usual dash of sass.

“Thank you Alfred.”

“Alfred, why are you making so much food?” Tim asked, noticing the gargantuan amount of pancakes already made.

“Have none of you cared to walk past your father’s room in the past hour?”

“The smell of sex!” Jason stated before Dick could. “Does he have an omega with him?”

“In heat.” Alfred added.

Damian dropped the fork out of his mouth, pieces of scrambled egg still on the fork. “An omega in heat?” Damian said, the anger and jealousy rising in his voice. “Father has an omega in heat with him? Who? Who!”

Before Alfred could respond, Bruce entered the room in a bathrobe and slippers. “Clark.” He stated, sitting down at the head of the table. “Clark is with me.”

“The alien! How could you! What about my mother? She is your omega.” Damian was furious. He rose and pointed his knife at Bruce. “How could you betray her!”

“Damian… I, please don’t… sit down.” Damian complied to a huff. “I know you love your mother. I know you want us to be together, but… we aren’t mates, we aren’t a couple. I didn’t even knew you existed until a few years ago. Your mother and I both love you, but we aren’t meant for each other, but Damian, I think I have a real change with Clark, and I really want to pursue it, but I can’t do it if you guys aren’t on board. So I am asking you, no begging you… to just give Clark a chance. Not to replace your mother, but to be apart of our family.”

“I guess…” Damian hesitated. “I guess I can allow it.”

“Good.” Bruce smiled. “Because I’m going to need your help, we have about 56 hours to do a couple of months of work.”

 

Clark slowly awoke to the smell of buttermilk pancakes. He turned over to see Bruce lying in bed, a tray with a mountain of pancakes in front of him. 

“Good morning…” Clark greeted, a little sleep in his voice. 

“It’s 1:30 dear. But Alfred made breakfast for us, you know, before, you know, you are begging me to fuck you again.” Bruce chuckled before taking a forkful of pancake and offering it to Clark. Clark took the fork in his mouth, still being held by Bruce, like a child being fed, but he didn’t care. They sat there for a while, Bruce alternating bites between the two of them. 

After the finished the pancakes, Bruce set the try down on the floor next to him, and when he looked back at Clark, he was in a completely different mood. Whereas two seconds ago he had been quite, loving and docile, now he looked hungry, wanton, and tawdry.

“Mm, looks like someone needs their Alpha.” Bruce spoke lowly, slowly crawling over to Clark across the massive bed..

“Yes, Bruce!” Clark groaned.

“Need my dick, need my knot, don’t you?” 

“Yes, yes!” Clark said. Bruce could see that he was fingering himself, sweet smelling slick gushing out of his hole. 

“I’m gonna get you pregnant, twins too. And as soon as they’re out, I’m gonna fuck you full again. You’re gonna give me so many Robins, a whole new team. Right?”

“Right! Yes! Anything! As many as you want! Just…please!” And with a wolffish grin, Bruce pounced.

 

After two more does of fucking to keep up with Clark’s heat induced horniness and eating to keep up with Clark’s heat induced appetite, Bruce was exhausted, he was pretty sure that he would’ve gained a few pounds if not for the constant and very physically taxing fucking he’d been doing. When the couple finally came up for air, Clark lying on Bruce, his head in between Bruce’s shoulder and neck. Bruce was nervous, he was fiddling with a lead lined jewelry box. Alfred has snuck it among many other updates and notes about Bruce’s plan in with the food, Clark either too hungry or too fucked to notice.

Clark arose from his slumber and Bruce quickly hid the box under his pillow.

“Good… is it morning this time?” Clark asked blearily.

“Ah… yes, barely though. 11:30.”

“Well, at least I was right, finally.” Clark admits, letting his head fall onto Bruce’s chest.

“So are you finally heat free?” Bruce asked inquisitively.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I am.”

“Good, because I want you to be fully conscious when I ask you this.” Bruce’s breath hitched. 

“Ask me what?” Clark asked nervously.

“Clark, I have loved you for a long time. I knew I loved you the moment I met you, well at least a part of me did. A part of me was scared of you, but you managed to convince me otherwise, you showed the bitter part of myself what the other part of me knew all along. You showed me how much I love your smile, your eyes, your sense of humor, your laugh, the way you ask people how they are and actually care, the way you light up the room when you enter it. You manage to love the worst parts of me as much of good parts. I want to spend my whole life trying to repay the huge debt I owe you, because you giving your love to me is worth more than anything else I have or ever will have.. Clark Joseph Kent…”

“Bruce Thomas Wayne.”

“Will you make me the happiest, luckiest, most fortunate man in the world and be my husband?” Bruce opened the box. “Marry me?” Inside the box was a sparkling platinum ring with a sparkling sapphire, identical to his necklace.

“Bruce…” Clark’s breath hitched, tears of joy swelling in his eyes. “Yes, of course. Yes!” Clark reached for the ring, but Bruce snapped the box closed at the last second. 

“Huh?” Clark asked very puzzled.

“Well, there is one thing you might want to know.”

“What?” Clark asked, equally scared and puzzled.

“The wedding? It’s today.” Bruce said, too flatly for such an extraneous statement.

“I’m so confused. What?” Clark asked as Bruce got out of bed and dragged Clark behind him.

“Don’t worry, love.” Bruce said as he slipped the engagement ring on Clark’s ring finger. “Get ready.” Bruce leads Clark to the large walk-in closet. There his entire outfit is laid out for him, Clark doesn’t even want to know how Bruce did all of this. “And you should really hurry up, because the wedding starts in an hour.”

Clark huffed in anger as Bruce slipped out of the room, covered only by a bathrobe, leaving Clark naked standing alone in the closet, with an hour to get ready for his wedding. He quickly showered and brushed his hair, adding a little gel to keep it in place. He, by habit, put on the necklace first, under everything else. He then assembled the tuxeduo. It was blue with a black trim, along with it was a black bow tie. Clark would have gotten dressed with his super speed, but he wanted to remember this moment, to really remember it, so he took his time, putting every piece on slowly. He then put on his glasses, and adjusted his tie one last time. 

He heard knocking at the door, and he opened it to have Lois burst into the room. “Clark! You look so great. I’m so happy for you!” Lois squealed.

“Yeah, thanks.” Clark said sheepishly.

“Is something wrong?” Lois asked concerned.

“No, yeah. It’s just…” Clark’s breath hitched. “I just, I’m a little concerned about the pace of this. I mean, we went from dating to about to be married mates in three days. I just, am concerned about… what if this is going to fast.”

“Clark, I love you, and I understand your concern, but you are in idiot. I can smell you, I can see you, I can hear you, you love Bruce. The fact that you haven’t stopped this yet, I think that means you are ready. But if you want, I can go get Bruce.”

“No no, I am good. You’re right. I’ve wanted this for a long time. I’m Superman, I fight aliens and demons for a job, I can get married. I just wish I was in the loop a bit more. I know how Bruce likes his surprises.

“I wish I could tell you but I’ve been sworn to secrecy. Well, I’ve got to go, but someone will be up here to get you soon.” Lois winked before leaving and shutting the door with a satisfying thud. 

Clark sat down on the bed, he had about twenty more minutes before he was supposed to be… where ever the wedding was. Clark couldn't believe it. His heat lasted three days, and Bruce planned a wedding in time. “Ha, he is Batman.” 

Twenty minutes later, there was another knock on his door.

“Alright Lois, can you tell me now what is going-” Clark stopped dead in his tracks, standing in the door was his father, dressed ready for a wedding.

“Pa?” Clark asked in disbelief.

There were tears in Jon’s eyes. “Hi Clark.”

“You are here?” 

“Of course.” Jon laughed. “You think I’d miss my son’s wedding? Alfred called me and your mother two days ago, told us Bruce’s plan, and had already sent one of Bruce’s jets. Now I’m not calling you one, or saying you should be a gold digger, but it is nice the alpha you fell in love is rich.”

Clark laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. “How long have you been here?”

“We got here yesterday morning. We’ve been staying in the guest room down the hall, y’all were loud.”

“PA!” Clark yelped. “I was in heat!”

“I know, I know, I’m just messing with ya.” Jon responded and offered out his arm. 

Clark took his father’s arm and walked out of the bedroom. He followed his father as he lead him out of the bed room and down the stairs to the foyer, both of which had been decorated for the wedding. He was led outside to the gardens to find his friends and family standing waiting for him. J’onn, Barry, Arthur, Diana, Victor, Lois, his mom, Kara, Conner, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian (in a huff, but still there, it was a start.) Barbara, Stephane, Cass, everyone that was close, and importantly knew their identities.

The tears that had started to swell in his eyes came rushing out, he couldn’t believe Bruce had done this. Speaking of Bruce, he stood at the end of the aisle, Alfred just behind him, apparently officiating their wedding. Clark slowly walked down the aisle, still beling led by the arm by his father, and was smiling at Bruce the entire time. Bruce smiled back, and that smile didn’t falter until Clark reached the end of the aisle, and Jon gave a stern but friendly slap on the shoulder to Bruce, but the look in his eyes told a different story. 

Clark giggled, someone actually made the Batman afraid, or maybe Bruce was just putting on a show.

“Ladies and gentleman, alphas, betas, and omegas, friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Bruce Thomas Wayne and Clark Joseph Kal-El Kent…”

 

The ceremony was beautiful, Alfred giving a very touching and loving ceremony.

“And now the vows.” Alfred stated. “I believe the grooms have prepared their own vows.” Alfred gave a wink to Clark. God, how long had Bruce been planning this? 

Bruce took a deep breath and looked up, pointing is scorched earth brown eyes at Clark. Clark had never realized how beautiful his eyes were.“Clark, I know I am a tuff man to love, I know that I am not easy to deal with, yet somehow, you still do, and it makes me love you all the more. Ever since my parents died I have spent my entire life searching for vengeance, it wasn’t until you entered my life that I was able to live my life for something besides a fool’s quest, your guidance and love, even as a friend, allowed me to have a family, to do have patience, to live my life to the fullest. And these last few months, with you, us, together, it has been some of the best times of my life, and I want to keep those times going for the rest of our lives.” 

Clark sighed. “Oh god… okay… um…” Shit! “Okay. Although I’ve only known about this wedding for an hour, I know I’ve wanted this for a while. I’ve loved you since the moment you took off you cowl in front of me. When you trusted me enough to let me in on your secret. And when you took off the cowl, I could see you, the full, whole sum of you, and I fell in love. Because your whole is beautiful, your thoughtfulness, your intelligence, your softness and your hardness. They way you can care for a child both as a caretaker and a protector. I know that sounds, circumstantial, I wasn’t given time to prepare, but it speaks to your character. I have wanted this for so long, it feels like a dream that I never want to wake up from.”

“And now, the best men will present the rings.” Alfred said as Dick and Damian carried one pillow and Jason and Tim holding another walked in front of them with the one of the rings placed delicately on a bright white pillow. Bruce’s ring was a ring of black onyx surrounded by rings of white gold, while Clark’s was the opposite. When they put their rings on each other Bruce gives Clark’s hand a loving squeeze. 

“I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband.”

Bruce gently took Clark’s face in his hands and kissed him, passionate and tender. Their friends cheered and threw rice as the happy couple retreated back into their house.

 

After the reception and all their guest had returned to home, Bruce lifted Clark bridal style and carried them to their room. 

“Wow, it is late.” Bruce chimed, a yawn in his voice. “We better get to bed, our bed.”

“Oo, our huh?” Clark giggled. “It’s ours now?”

“Of course!” Bruce said. “All of it is ours. The bed, the room, the house, the kids, you and I are now an us, yours and mine is now an ours.”

“Hm…” Clark voiced as he opened the closet. He was shocked to find all of his clothes there, neatly unpacked and folded and hung in the right places, it wasn’t even comparable to the amount of clothes Bruce had, but all his clothes were defiantly there. Clark turned around to ask Bruce but was instead greeted by three boxes of his stuff labeled with his name.

“Bruce, I know I leave stuff here sometimes, but I’m pretty sure I haven’t moved in yet.” Clark asked accusatorially.

“Yeah, I had Dick go to your apartment and get the basics of your stuff.”

“My apartment, in Metropolis? Jesus Christ Bruce!” Clark screamed. “How much did you-”

“Another box for you guys!” Dick chimed as he entered the room. “My wedding gift for the happy couple…uh…”

“Thank you Dick.” Bruce said dismissively. Dick took the hint and quietly ducked out.

“How much stuff of mine did you take?” Clark gritted through his teeth.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure how much Dick took the stuff I didn’t,” Bruce wavered.

“How much!”

“Your clothes, shoes all that stuff. Your pictures, your favorite pillow that you’ve had since you were a kid, your stuffed cow-”

“You found Moomoo?” Clark asked shocked.

“Yeah he wasn’t that well hidden. Under your pillows? Really? I found him that time we hooked up in your apartment. What else, everything your mom made for you, you know? The scarf, blanket, hat, gloves-”

“Okay, let’s make this easier.” Clark sighed. “What didn’t you take?”

“Your furniture, didn’t know which ones you were attached to all that stuff, your toiletries, plates, pots, pans, cutlery, basically all the stuff you had that I had a better replacement to and didn't have any sentimental value.”

“Bruce? Don’t you see how crazy that is? You freaking moved me out of my apartment without telling me! The wedding was close, but was still not past the line of creepy versus romantic, but this? This is insane.”

“I’m sorry, I, I thought, I thought that when we got mated and married, you’d want to move in.”

“I do Bruce! I do want to live with you, but ask me first! Don’t just throw my stuff in boxes while I’m either passed out or being fucked through a heat.”

“I’m sorry Clark.” Bruce sighed as he sat down on the bed. “I guess I didn’t think this through, I just was so excited with the idea, I ran with it.”

Clark grabbed Bruce and pulled him into a kiss. “I forgive you. Just, from now on, tell me things. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“So... where is our honeymoon?” Clark said as he put his flannel pajamas on..

“Well, I was thinking, there is this island, Klel Island.” Bruce offered.

“Klel Island… I’ve never heard of Klel Island…Bruce?”

“What?” Bruce asked innocently as he tried to hold a straight face. 

"Klel Island…Kal-El?” 

“Oh yeah, I guess that does sound like Kal-El. I guess I should of thought of that when I bought it and named it.”

“You bought an island and named it after me?” Clark asked somewhat flattered, somewhat uncomfortable.

“No. I bought an island for you.” Clark gasped. No one has ever done anything like this for him. 

“Bruce...” Clark was at a lose for words.

Bruce took Clark in his arms and began to sway, peppering kisses on his bond mark. “It is amazing, an amazing cabana, private, no one else on the island except the two of us,” Bruce said as he there is a Wayne research facility on an island a few miles out, if there is an emergency some of my best guys will be there in minutes. It’ll be great, you and me, on the beach, in a hammock, we wouldn't even have to wear clothes.”

“What if there is an emergency?” Clark asked concerned. “What if Batman and Superman are needed?”

“Well good thing we have a guy who can travel faster than light.” Bruce chuckled.

“Hm, maybe I’ll go into heat again, you know, with this newly discovered aspect of my biology. We could maybe, possible, try… for a puppy?” Clark breathed heavily. Time froze for a second, what if he said the wrong thing, Christ what if he fucked up his marriage four hours into it.

“That would be… lovely. If you want a puppy, if you want to start, uh, continue our family, then that is what we shall do.”

“Oh Bruce, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. A pup is a big commitment.”

“Clark.” Bruce grabbed his shoulders. “I love you, but you are an idiot. I already have pups. Quite a few. So I am okay with having puppies because I am not a rookie.” Clark smiled. “In fact, I am more than okay with it. I have four pups, but I have never raised a puppy from birth. Even Damian, who is biologically mine, I was deprived of his first seven years. I want to hold my puppy in my arms, teach him or her to walk, to talk, how to properly throw a batarang,”

“Bruce.” 

“I’m kidding.” Bruce laughed. “Not really. But I’ve missed most of the firsts of my pups, and I love all of them, I do, but I want to raise a pup, from birth, and I want to do it with you.”

“You are still going to make him or her a Robin right?” Clark grumbled.

“Of course, it is part of being a Wayne, you stop crime, you fight to make the world a better place, both publicly with our money, and in secret though vigilantism.” Clark was still unconvinced. “Think about it. Pup raised from birth to be a crime fighter, trained by the entire Batfamily to be the ultimate hero, plus trained his/her endowed Kryptonian power by the one and only Superman, who also happens to be his/her mother.”

“I guess, it is our blessing, and our curse, to have to be superheroes.”

“Truer words my dear, truer words.” Bruce smiled as he brought Clark down onto the bed, reverse spooning him.

Blue eyes met brown as an interesting though popped into Clark’s head.

“So… speaking of Wayne, what are we doing about last names.”

“Keep Kent, or hyphenate, Wayne-Kent, or does Kent-Wayne sound better?”

“Really? Because I was thinking, that I liked the sound of…Clark Wayne. You know Clark Joseph Kent Wayne.” Clark blushes.

“Really? You’d do that? I couldn’t ask you to do that… you’re a journalist, professionally, it’d be…”

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, I’m from Kansas. I’m traditional, I’m not bigoted or anything, but one of the vestiges of Midwestern culture that has stayed with me is the desire to take my alpha’s, my mate’s, my husbands, your last name. And in terms of professional fallout, if I fail as a journalist, I’m not too worried about financial problems, anymore at least.”

“You are right about that. I do have a lot of money. But… are you sure you want to do this?”

“More sure than a lot of things.”

“I love you so much.” Bruce kissed Clark’s forehead. “We’ll get it done first thing in the morning.”

Clark turned his back to snuggle up against Bruce. “Good night, love.”

“Good night, dear.”

 

At 11:38 the next morning, with a final swish of a pen. Clark officially became Clark Joseph Kent Wayne. The family had a small celebration outside the courthouse, Dick, Jason, Tim, Connor, Damian, and Alfred all threw rice as they exited the building. The couple laughed, exchanging hugs and kisses with everyone. Their celebration was cut short by time, Bruce and Clark needing to get to the airport to make their flight. Sure it was private and if they were late they weren’t going to leave without them, but Bruce was a punctual man (when he wanted to be) and Clark was nervous excited to go on their honeymoon.

Clark and Bruce sat in the limo, quietly, Clark’s head resting on Bruce’s shoulder, as Alfred drove them to the private. 

“Ah darn!” Clark said, rising for Bruce’s shoulder.

“What, did you forget something? Is there an emergency?” Bruce asked worriedly, tensing up.

“No, it’s just… no never mind.” Clark resigned as he tried to lean back on Bruce.

“No, what?”

“I’m telling you, it’s nothing, it’s stupid.”

“Come on, Clark. What?” Bruce urged.

“It’s… your going to laugh, it’s just I realized, I’m now one of those people with two middle names.”

“And…” Bruce asked, unsure of the problem with the statement.

“You know, now I’m going to sound like, I’m Clark Joseph Kent Wayne.” Clark said as he pretentiously pushed up his glasses.

“You’re kidding me? Right? You, Clark Kent,” Bruce smiled at his mistake, “Wayne Mr. Boy Scout I won’t judge anyone, dislike people with two middle names?”

“Not the people, just the way some people say it, you know, pretentiously .” Clark sighed.

“Then don’t be pretentious.” Bruce said very matter-of-fact. 

“You’re not helping.” Clark moaned, but placed his head back on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Sirs.” Alfred politely interrupted. “We have arrived at the tarmac.”

It wasn’t a commercial airport. It was private. With Bruce’s private jet, private pilot, and private flight attendants. Alfred opened the door of the car and then got their bags, while Bruce led Clark onto the plane.

“Mr. and Mr. Wayne, welcome aboard. Mr. Wayne I believe this the first time flying you.” The pilot said to Clark. “I am Captain Grant Ramsey.”

“Nice to meet you Captain, and please, call me Clark.” Clark said, shaking his hand.

“Well then Clark. I am so excited to be flying the both of you to… Klel… Klel? Klel Island. It is beautiful, I did this route a couple of times when transporting the workers who developed the island. Clark, you're husband very much likes to spend money, especially on you.”

Clark laughed. “Yes, he does.” Bruce laughed and lead the two of them into the cabin. It was beautiful. Donald Trump’s planes wish they were Bruce’s. It was decorated beautifully, had a full king size bed, two couches, two desks, a 50 inch TV.

“I know, this is the lowest end of the Wayne fleet.” Bruce joked when he saw Clark’s mouth gaping. Clark turned his head in shock. “I’m kidding! I would never compare my planes, they’re my babies.” 

Clark playfully punched the billionaire’s arm.

One of the flight attendants walked into the cabin. “Hello newlyweds! We’re so excited to be taking you two on your honeymoon. We honestly never thought that we’d be doing this with Bruce. Ah! I kid. We’ll were about to take off, so please sit down on either the couch or the desks and fasten you seatbelt.”

Clark and Bruce sat down next to each other on the couch and took out the seatbelt from in between the cushions. Clark grabbed Bruce’s hand.

“You ready?” Bruce asked.

“For a twelve hour flight when I could be there in less then a second? No.” Clark said sarcastically.

“No, I mean, for our honeymoon, for our… life.”

Clark kissed Bruce’s hand and then kissed his lips.

“Yes.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make Your Mark (On My Heart) [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410314) by [fictionforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife)




End file.
